Dark Muse
by AshtakRa
Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. MM LorneSheppard
1. Chapter 1

_By AshtakRa _

_Story: Dark Muse_

_Pairing: Sheppard/Lorne_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Genre: AU from the beginning of season4, McKay is in charge and the Asurans are allies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but use everything without remorse_

_Warning: MM slash _

_Spoilers: none _

_Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. _

**DARK MUSE**

**_Chapter One: Hallways and Demons_**

_"To see the future John is to know too much, and understand so little."_

: The Ancient known as Dr David Parrish – current status unknown.

Training Room, Atlantis – Pegasus Galaxy

Major Evan Lorne hit the floor as his newly replaced knee collapsed and he groaned more in disappointment than pain. Teyla circled him like a predator, twirling her batons menacingly and barely showing any fatigue after their twenty minute workout.

"You have given up already Major?" she harrumphed loudly and tapped his head with the weapon. "In a universe of infinite possibilities we usually only end up with two choices – live or die. I would say your choice is made."

With a growl of defiance Lorne planted a hand on the floor and used it to pivot his body around and, in defiance of what an arm should be able to do, snap him up into a standing position. A flurry of thrusts and counter-thrusts ended with him pinning Teyla against the wall, on of Lorne's batons at her throat. "You were saying?" he chuckled and eased the pressure. Both of their chests were heaving with effort, Evan's a little more than Teyla's but sweat dripped off them in the same amount.

Teyla pushed forward and planted a leg between Evan's and his eyes bulged as she brought it up, slowly like a caress. When he looked down she took the opportunity to sweep his baton away and slip around him, elbowing his kidney and locking their arms, bringing him up and over to land beneath her. Now with the advantage Teyla tracked her baton along his saturated chest and gave a satisfied smile. "I would say Major Lorne that the choice remains somewhat the same."

His expression went from hesitant to uncomfortable as her gaze lingered on his and her smile turned to a leer. Just as he was about to try and wriggle out she released him and walked away, laughing loudly. "Forgive me, I have been looking forward to time alone with you – and I think I took the opportunity too far."

"No it's not that," spluttered Lorne, not wanting to insult her but neither wanting what she seemed to be offering. He rose and flexed his knee, it worked fine now but he would need the Doc to check it out. A mixture of ancient technology, Asuran nanobots and good old human innovation had replaced his numerous damaged body parts with advanced but experimental biotechnology. Super-strong alloys, enhanced tissue regeneration and lab grown tendons and muscles had given Lorne a new lease on life, literally. "I'm just not looking for that."

Throwing him a towel Teyla snorted loudly, her mood was decisively sarcastic today. "Not from me maybe."

"What do you mean by that?" For sure he had some designs on a certain Colonel and that same Colonel had made it clear he felt the same; but they had done nothing beyond spending time together. Lorne was not so much worried what Teyla thought but that she assumed they were already involved.

"I mean no disrespect Major," she relented and picked up the discarded batons, placing them back in their wall mounts. "I merely think that it is time the two of you moved things along; it is quite obvious to everyone how you feel."

Groaning into his towel Lorne took a moment to fold it and place it in the used pile, ignoring the futility of doing such a thing. "Exactly – everyone thinks they know how I feel."

"You do not have feelings for Colonel Sheppard?" asked Teyla incredulously.

"Yes! No! I mean I do but there are other things to consider."

"Like what?"

"Like…" he stripped off his soaked shirt, modestly putting another on quickly. "Like regulations, like how can we carry on a relationship in even a normal command structure – let alone Atlantis?"

Teyla nodded sagely, "I have heard of these…rules that your governments insist on – they seem rather, strange. You are asked to risk your life, say goodbye to friends and family and face horrors beyond imagining yet they think to prohibit the one thing that could make you happy."

"Happy? Yeah, that'd be nice. I was happy with David you know – no-one knew, well almost no-one." He flexed a hand that glinted silver in the late afternoon light. "That worked out well, 'hey guess what – I'm an ancient and like all ancients can't do a thing to help'."

"As I understand it he did as much as he was allowed," Teyla grabbed his hand, running her fingers along the lines of alloy. After torture at the hands of the Wraith his hands had been left little more than claws; the bones badly healed and the tendons severed. The alloy provided the strength and dexterity he otherwise would never have regained through traditional treatments. "You lost much; but in losing you he lost it all."

"That's kind of you to say, but I know how damaged I am." Reclaiming his hand he self-consciously ran it over the scars on his neck that stretched right up to his ear. "Not just physically you know. I still can't stand the dark, and even a small fire sends me into fits."

"Time," said Teyla, as if in answer to everything, and perhaps it was. David had spoken much the same and he would know. He had lived for millennia; experiencing not just the present but possible futures. Time was all he had. David was gone now, to where no word had come. John had said the ascended ancients had made David leave, but part of Lorne believed that David had wanted to. Who would truly want to deal with a broken human who still cried in the dark and spoke to invisible phantoms?

"You guys done or what?" shouted a voice from the door. It was Colonel John Sheppard, and although the Colonel looked at Teyla for a moment his eyes lingered over Lorne; hungry eyes that traveled up and down, stopping at sensitive areas until Lorne had to shift or be embarrassed by his own reaction. Is this how John had seduced so many aliens, pure and obvious lust?

"We are," answered Teyla. "He's all yours," she almost sniggered and bumped past Sheppard, leaving just the two of them. Normally Lorne would feel no discomfort but the post training conversation with Teyla had raised some painful memories. He took a moment to gather his gear then headed to the door, to find John still blocking it.

"Somewhere important you have to be?" whispered John, purposely invading Lorne's space. To Lorne's bio-technically enhanced sense of smell John had been in the botany labs again; he spent a lot of time there according to the rumors. Lorne avoided them, the memories of stolen moments with David too vivid and painful. Perhaps John was trying to connect with David somehow, believing that if the ancient returned he would appear there first. Stranger things had happened.

Beneath that smell and rising fast was another, a scent Lorne was familiar with but had avoided all this time. It was not a rebuke against John; the man had been nothing but supportive and it was no secret that his single minded determination to rescue Lorne had been the only reason he was alive today.

The rescue had been a great success, not just for the rescue part but as a huge strike against the Wraith. They had not easily recovered and while the numbers were still with the Wraith the newly formed Pegasus Alliance was succeeding strategically. In no small part this was due to the Asurans ability to construct ships and battle stations and the Genii to supply troops and clean-up operations. Much of this success could be laid at the feet of the man before him; yet Lorne could barely look Sheppard in the eye. He knew that he would be lost if he did – and much as they both wanted it Lorne could not help but fear that such a relationship could destroy them both.

Why? If only that was clear; it was more a premonition, much like a gut feeling before a mission turned out badly. Until recently John had been patient, almost sage like in his ability to give Lorne time. Yet even his patience was running short and he had been a little more forceful in his pursuit of Lorne, much to the amusement and exasperation of the Atlantis personnel.

"I have to see the Doc; my knee seems to be malfunctioning." It was an excuse, the truth but an excuse none-the-less and Lorne winced inside at the deception. John just nodded silently and stood to the side but Lorne could feel eyes on his back all the way down the hall. Eyes that spoke of need and want, lust and love; all intertwined in the complex man that was John Sheppard. If only, thought Lorne to himself, I could let go and let him in. He was sure that eventually he would, it was an inevitability, yet Lorne continued to put up the barriers.

Ghosts and phantoms still haunted his existence. Even now, walking down the corridor, shadowy figures slipped in and out of the alcoves – visible to Lorne alone. They were a figment of his sub-conscience, the doctors and psychologists were adamant on that. So Lorne tried to ignore them and the hundred other 'things' he saw every day that could not be real; visions of his friends dead and dying, Atlantis in ruins and Wraith everywhere. If he told the doctors all of what he saw they would have shipped him back to Earth in a padded cell on the Daedalus. His whole body shuddered as a particularly nasty looking Wraith in full body armor and what seemed to be cybernetic implants walked right through him. Looking back the figure had disappeared but Lorne could swear he had actually felt some resistance as they had passed through each other.

Yet another thing to file away as 'never to be spoken of' just like the images of McKay with half his head cut away, and Teyla strapped down heavily pregnant with what Lorne had just known was a human/wraith hybrid. He didn't even know if such a thing were possible and couldn't ask without revealing his visions. Worst of all had been John, wired into the Atlantis command chair and obeying the directions of his Wraith captors. His body had been skeletal and his eyes dead, his body alive but mind erased; somehow Lorne knew that he had caused that and was one reason he was avoiding John.

What if all that was to actually happen and it was his fault?

Shaking his head to clear the visions Lorne entered the infirmary and put on his non-committal happy face – his mask to face a world that was only half real most of the time and nightmare for the rest. One thought above all others remained – what had David done to him?

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

By AshtakRa

_Story: Dark Muse_

_Pairing: Sheppard/Lorne_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Genre: AU from the beginning of season4, McKay is in charge and the Asurans are allies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but use everything without remorse_

_Warning: MM slash _

_Spoilers: none _

_Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. _

**_Chapter 2: Shadows by Firelight_**

The three sat in McKay's office, each here to discuss the daily running of Atlantis, personnel matters and the war at large. There was little to discuss militarily since all missions were currently suspended due to a spike in electro-magnetic radiation at the poles. The levels were far beyond anything they had recorded while on the planet and although there was possibly no danger to gate travel there had been too many times such a thing had caused unforeseen consequences. As McKay said, the last thing they needed were teams from all over the multi-verse arriving in their gate-room.

Although Major Cadman would have guessed that just a little part of McKay had hoped it might happen and numerous versions of Carter may appear – his scientific mind viewing more Carters as increasing his odds of scoring. Had she not still been settling in to the XO roll she may have let a snort escape at the thought of McKay with Carter. Not because she thought he was undesirable, quite the opposite, she just had her own ideas about Carter, ideas she could not voice in the military chain of command.

While she had been pondering such things, as well the idea of McKay joining her in a midnight swim off the eastern dock, they had moved on to personnel movements. Cadman noticed Sheppard's mouth thin as McKay mentioned Lorne's on-going recovery and just when would he be returning to duty.

"On your authority he's now carrying more hardware than Apollo eleven and you just want to stick him back out there," said Sheppard sharply.

"Actually yes Colonel," answered McKay calmly and steepled his fingers. "Considerable effort has been put into rehabilitating the Major and while we all understand what he went through was…"

"Horrific, mind-bending, life-altering."

"Yes, all that and more; I am not without understanding," said McKay sharply, obviously angry that Sheppard was inferring he was being callous. "But you and I both know that sooner or later he either has to get back out there or." He waved his hands in the air, not wanting to voice the words but knowing that everyone in the room knew what he meant.

Sheppard seemed to relax back and sink a little in on himself. the threat of Lorne being sent back to Earth enough to sap his anger. "He's been training with our team and seems to be combat ready – physically. But he's still a little – you know."

"Explain it to me." McKay was probably well aware of Lorne's behavior but like the good leader he had become he was making Sheppard fight for what he wanted.

"He's," Sheppard paused and wiped a hand across his face. "Look, he spent months in a dark hole being tortured so a little mental scarring has to be expected right?"

A non-committal nod answered him and made him continue; Cadman had to restrain herself from jumping in but she knew that it would achieve nothing. This was Sheppard's battle.

"Lorne still sees things okay – he still speaks with people or creatures that aren't there and sometimes he even…"

"Yes Colonel," prompted McKay.

"He predicts things, knows certain events before they occur okay." Sheppard left it at that, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. But it wasn't. Cadman had heard the rumours and even experienced it herself. Lorne could see the future, nothing important, just little things like a storm approaching, a malfunctioning jumper or someone falling sick. It was unsettling and Lorne tried not to reveal too much, perhaps worried it would make him seem more of a freak.

Putting a hand to chin McKay just looked very hard at Sheppard. "Sound like anyone we know?"

"Parrish," muttered Sheppard and gave a sharp glance at Cadman, perhaps expecting her to say something. Cadman knew better and kept a slight look of interest but not knowledge. There were rumours there too but none she would mention and certainly none she would admit to believing.

"Parrish," agreed McKay, and perhaps for Cadman's benefit went on to explain. "Doctor David Parrish, apparently a French-Canadian serving on secondment to Atlantis as chief botanist and assigned to SGA-2. He stays here for years, makes little noise but is exceptional in his work. His co-workers all like him, a little accident prone but otherwise an asset to our team. Major Lorne seemed to take a particular like to him."

Sheppard coughed slightly and gave McKay a glare.

"Oh please Colonel," sneered McKay good-naturedly. "Everyone in the sciences knew about it and most of the military I don't doubt it. Just because your particular national brand of jack-boots cannot talk about 'same sex-liaisons' doesn't mean the rest of us are so restrained."

Cadman had to stifle a laugh at that which earned her a fierce look from both men. She shrugged, "If I say I knew that might break regs so let me just say there is very little I didn't know – Parrish was sweet, he got us into more trouble than we would have liked but it usually ended up with us finding something we would never have seen in the first place."

"Exactly," said McKay, pointing at her. "Parrish was not human – he was an ancient, some kind of prophet who was here to allegedly help in our fight against the Wraith."

"Allegedly!" fired up Sheppard. "Because of him we formed the alliance, rescued Lorne and now have the Wraith on the run."

"We formed the alliance Colonel – and we rescued Lorne, defeating a large fleet in the process and proving the battle-readiness of Atlantis. We did all that, not Parrish – he just stood back and watched."

"That's not true," argued Sheppard, once more glancing at Cadman, probably not sure how much she already knew. "He was not allowed to act directly but he guided us, he guided me."

"And how exactly did he do that? No – don't answer because I already have a pretty good idea."

Both men had argued themselves to silence and Cadman let it go for half a minute before clearing her throat. "Perhaps we should get back to the subject at hand. Are we going to re-instate Major Lorne or not?"

McKay closed his eyes but nodded. "On a trial basis I want him on a team. He doesn't have to serve as part of the military," he said quickly forestalling an argument by Sheppard. "As a consultant or observer, whichever sounds better – Colonel?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Cadman rolled her eyes. Men and pissing contests – no matter which galaxy they were in it remained the same.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Lorne admired himself in the mirror, admittedly the new uniform did look good on him but he knew he would turn bright red if Sheppard mentioned it- which he surely would. They had asked him to accompany SGA-1 to a system where they had made several trade agreements and were hoping the inhabitants would join the alliance. While they had little technology or soldiers to contribute the people were excellent farmers with yields beyond any civilizations they had encountered. An army needed food and the alliance had several armies scattered across dozens of systems. Of course, Lorne wasn't stupid. He knew this was a test and although hesitant to go back on duty the look in John's eyes had won him over. Pleading didn't quite cover the Colonel's puppy dog expression.

Entering the gate-room the team was already assembled and John was checking his weapon before glancing up at Lorne.

"Shut-it," snapped Lorne with a grin before Sheppard could say anything about the uniform.

The Colonel tried to keep an innocent expression but failed and just laughed instead. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go first."

"Sure you were."

"You callin' me a liar?"

Lorne purposefully strode up and around Sheppard, making sure they nudged hips and he secretly smiled at the way Sheppard tried to pretend nothing had happened. From avoiding the man to this subtle flirtation – Lorne put it down to the excitement of going on mission and the fact he hadn't had any visions today. "Let's get this show on the road Colonel, as the official observer I think we're right to go."

"Don't get cocky Major – I still have rank."

"Over who – I'm acting in my role as a geologist," stated Lorne smartly.

"I'm not part of your command structure," added Teyla.

"And I always choose which orders to take," finished Ronon.

"McKay!" whined Sheppard. "I want a new team."

McKay, who was standing by Chuck at the dialing crystals, grimaced. "Absolutely, positively not! Time to go, and please remember – diplomacy is our word of the day."

SGASGASGASGASGA

Whatever passed as wine in the village was a little stronger than Lorne was used to and after only three cups the world was spinning slightly and he guessed rather than knew that a goofy grin was probably plastered across his face. Teyla and Ronon had already disappeared into the dark night, not hiding the fact that they were going to find an isolated spot of their own.

That left just Lorne, Sheppard and the wine. The dying fire and cool night air was not helping the situation as they talked of old missions and stories from Earth. It was strange that a mission in Afghanistan did not seem half as scary after battling body-snatching snakes or space-vampires. Just as deadly though as they recalled fallen comrades and friends who had not recovered from missions gone wrong. On that subject a companionable silence ensued and Lorne felt the vibration as John planted himself closer.

"How are you going Evan?" His voice lost its drawl and instead it was just John speaking, not the Colonel or the easy-going friend but the man who cared deeply for him, and would have Lorne feel the same. "I know you could just say fine and I might even want to believe you but we both know that would be wrong."

Allowing his body to fall against John's and purposefully not using his enhanced limbs to carry his own weight Lorne let himself enjoy the feel of another man, the first since his recovery. Since Parrish. He could vaguely recall John being there when he woke, that first time after Parrish had said his farewell. He had been there all through out that hazy period when they were trying to get Lorne just to understand what was real and what wasn't. The operations, dozens of hours spent in and out of anesthetic as they removed deformed bone and put in alloy. The skin grafts to repair burned flesh and the nanites, which had to have constant observation in case they took control.

John had been there through it all, always to give a hand and put up with Lorne's mad ramblings, accusations and temper tantrums. He took it all and just kept coming back. How could Lorne deny him after all that? Yet he had, and he knew that he should continue to do so. The visions may be insanity but some of them had come true, and that meant the ones about Sheppard might come true as well.

Raising his hand and allowing the light to glint off the metal Lorne waited until he knew Sheppard was watching it as well. "Like new… I feel like the old me is some other man. Lost and never to return – maybe I'm just a copy and the real Evan Lorne is still languishing in some prison, or dead."

An arm encircled his waist and Evan tensed slightly but did not stop him. "Do you really think that?" John's voice whispered near his ear, just loud enough for him to hear even with his improved ability. Fingers began tracing circles underneath Lorne's shirt and he was instantly hit with a rash of goose-bumps. It felt good, soothing. He had no problem knowing it was John and barely thinking of David. John's touch was different, more powerful yet so gentle. Lorne arched his back, allowing the back of his head to fall into John's neck and just like that John started nibbling on his ear.

Maybe it was the wine, or perhaps he just had to admit to himself that no matter if he was with John the man would still get himself in trouble – it was time to stop denying what he really wanted.

John Sheppard; the lean, hard body that was pressing into him and the lips that were now nuzzling his jaw. Sighing and allowing a whimper of happiness escape Lorne turned his head and latched on to those lips. John hesitated for only an instant, perhaps believing Lorne may pull back even now, but he didn't and their kiss deepened and John's other hand crept up and held Evan around the neck. Moans escaped both men as they rolled to the ground and rubbed into each other, the friction doing all that was need to make both hard. Proving that he was into this Lorne reached down and clasped John around his shaft, pumping him through the thin cloth. Sheppard groaned and started panting as Lorne sped up, before pulling back. A very needy Colonel looked up, his eyes dark with lust and Lorne had to smile crookedly, this man was his!

Using both hands he freed John from his pants and continued working his balls and cock, John tried to touch Evan in return but he slapped John away – this was all for him. Leaning down ever so slowly Lorne reached out and flicked the tip with his tongue before enveloping John's head, easing down the shaft until he had a nose full of hair. Sheppard called out his name and threw his head back, not lasting very long before he started thrusting into Lorne's mouth. Just as he felt John about to blow Lorne pulled back and pumping furiously watched transfixed as lines of cum streaked up over John's abdomen. Evan finished by giving John a deep kiss, letting the man taste himself on Lorne's tongue.

He then snuggled in but John grunted. "We ain't done yet Evan." In explanation a powerful hand cupped Lorne's erection and started to stroke him slowly, as if afraid to push him too far. Lorne couldn't remember getting naked but somehow John had stripped off both their clothes and sat behind Evan, letting the smaller man lean back on him while he jerked him off. It didn't take long, even with John being tender it had been a long time for Lorne and in no time he was spurting his own juice over John's hand and his own body.

They lay in each other's arms, getting breath back to normal and gazing at the stars – admittedly it took Lorne a minute to get clear vision again. Nothing was said, nothing really needed to be. The fact that neither got up to clean off or put clothes on spoke all that was needed. They were comfortable with each and knew that this was right.

Eventually the night air chilled and they had to clean and dress; if only to put on pants and t-shirts. Lorne shuffled over and threw some more wood on the fire, sparking up a flame that had dwindled to embers while they were busy. He caught John grinning at him. "What?"

"Just like a good Major, seeing to the needs of survival."

"Had you looked at the mission specs sir," said Lorne sarcastically. "You would've noticed the nights here are four hours longer than our own, and slightly cooler."

"Yeah, knew that. Kind of why I picked this world for your first mission."

Lorne stood and planted hands on hips, knowing that considering what they had just done such a stance was useless but he knew that his physique was impressive like this; he had practiced in the mirror often enough. "That's presumptuous – what if…"

Sheppard cocked his head at Lorne quizzically and Lorne gave up. The Colonel in Sheppard always had a back-up plan and something told Lorne he did not want to know plan B – for all he knew this was plan B.

That is when his hearing picked up the sound – a sound he really did not want, not here and not now. He looked at Sheppard, the panic evident on his face and the Colonel reacted instantly, rolling over and picking up the gun. "What?" he asked as he checked the safety.

Lorne looked to the sky and said the word he had hoped never to say in warning ever again. "Wraith."

The dart swept in, not giving either of them a chance to run and the beam shot out, enveloping them both. The ship moved on, speeding up and exiting the atmosphere in a matter of seconds.

SGASGASGASGA

Consciousness returned as the beam re-materialized them on the floor of the darkened chamber. John instantly reached out to Lorne, knowing that being once again in Wraith hands could send him insane. Surprisingly Lorne stepped forward, avoiding John's grip and walked towards the figure standing by would normally be the Queen's throne.

"That's impossible," muttered Lorne, just loud enough for Sheppard to hear. One thing was obvious to John, Lorne did not sound afraid – just amazed. He had to assume Lorne could see better than him in this light, so he took his cue from the Major and followed, carefully.

Lorne had reached the figure by the time John caught up and what he saw shocked him somewhat – it was a Wraith but this one had cybernetic implants. Its chest was covered in purple bronze armour that pulsed with some kind of low light energy. Tubes ran along one arm to a metal gauntlet and the legs looked bulky and artificial as well. John wanted to shout in alarm when the Wraith reached out but it just put its hand on Lorne's shoulder, almost tenderly. In return Lorne placed a hand on the Wraith's chest, splaying his fingers out and John suspected he was using his enhancements to sense the Wraith's heartbeat.

"Alive," whispered Lorne and grinned in the half light.

The Wraith smiled and chuckled at Lorne's amazement.

"I saw you die," said Lorne, lowering his hand but still standing way too close to the Wraith for John's comfort.

The Wraith, its hand still on Lorne brought him in close and touched his forehead to Evan's. John gasped in shock, the move was like something Teyla would perform – intimate and something only between close friends.

"What is wrong human, you think you are the only one to cheat death," it leaned back and glanced at Sheppard and in the expression John recognized this Wraith.

It had been the one to save Lorne when the Queen tried to kill him, apparently dying in the process. A Wraith who had decided to sacrifice itself for a human; suddenly John realized that just maybe their situation wasn't so bad after all. Of course he also knew that this was the Pegasus Galaxy – nothing was ever certain.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

By AshtakRa

_Story: Dark Muse_

_Pairing: Sheppard/Lorne_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Genre: AU from the beginning of season4, McKay is in charge and the Asurans are allies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but use everything without remorse_

_Warning: MM slash _

_Spoilers: none _

_Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. _

**_Chapter 3: Jumping at Shadows_**

Lorne scrubbed his head in an embarrassed kind of way. "I did work for Stargate command John – and knowing the enemy's tech was a necessity." His grin took the retort right out of John 's mind, the guy should have been a scientist so cute was his expression when he found out new things. He found himself smiling back and thoughts went to what they had shared back on the planet. Idle thoughts turned to concern as he realised that Ronon and Teyla would be searching for them – he had to have faith that their locator beacons were operating and some kind of rescue force would turn up. They might be guests it wouldn't hurt to have a couple of Asuran cruisers as escorts.

"John?" asked Lorne and gently put his hand against Sheppard's cheek. "I know we can trust him."

"Yeah – but we gotta have a plan B, you know that."

"And C and D," said Lorne smartly.

"We are approaching the facility," announced Teth who stood by the strike-cruiser's view-slits, which widened into large ports as he spoke. The hyperspace vortex snapped back as they entered normal space. Before them was a gas giant, its swirling colours lighting up the whole chamber. Rapidly getting bigger was a dark oval shaped moon, obviously the base was on that.

"The bulk of the planet should shield our energy signature," said Teth confidently. Sheppard wasn't so sure, the satellite network that Chuck and McKay had set up would easily find them, even in the shadow of the giant. "If the Wraith clans knew of our location we would be dead already," continued the Wraith, as if sensing what John was thinking. Teth, John reminded himself, the Wraith had a name: Hor'utheth – Teth for short. This Wraith friend of Lorne's had somehow survived the exploding Hive ship and his wounds at the hand of the Queen – he claimed not to know how and could remember nothing. Convenient but not impossible. Lorne trusted him but that didn't mean John had to.

"We will dock shortly – we avoid transporting as much as possible this close to the magnetosphere."

"Why don't you take the time to say exactly why we're here then," demanded Sheppard, his temper short due to the half-truths and omissions he had been fed so far.

The shoulders of the Wraith slumped slightly and wandered closer, clasping Lorne on the shoulder as he passed. He had done that a lot and John had to restrain his jealousy – it was a Wraith not a rival male. Telling himself that made it a little easier to ignore it.

"I am afraid the news is not good."

"From who's point of view," said Sheppard sarcastically.

"Yours," muttered Teth. "And by extension mine – since any hope of an armistice will be lost when the Wraith clans regain the advantage."

Lorne looked worried and came to stand by John. "How?"

Letting a breath out Teth continued. "In a matter of hours the Asurans will be destroyed – every single one throughout the galaxy."

Silence answered him as both men tried to digest the news. Teth produced an explanation to their next unasked question. "A program was uploaded into their mainframe, I know not how or when but I know what it will do. It is called an irreducible grappler program and when the permutations reach a critical stage the bonds that hold the Asurans together will break down."

"That can't be possible," whispered John. "Rodney was working on something like that years ago but he said it could never actually work."

"We know, his research was stolen not long ago and Wraith scientists managed to correct his errors."

Lorne and Sheppard looked at each other as the reality hit them both. Eighty percent of Asuran cruisers were crewed only by Asurans – when they turned to dust the ships would power down and be vulnerable to destruction or salvage. Destruction was the more likely. Without the fleet the momentum of the war would turn and they would be back to where they started, perhaps worse.

"The instant the Asurans go down Wraith fleets will push into your sectors, obliterating your forces and taking back the gains you have made." John glowered, knowing he was holding something back.

"What else?"

The Wraith hesitated but answered. "A decision has been reached. All human populations in the regions you now have will be culled entirely – none are to be left."

"But that's suicide – there'll be none to repopulate, you'll face the same starvation next time you guys come out of hibernation."

"Perhaps," the Wraith spread its arms in hopelessness. "Worse still it will open the galaxy to another life-form taking dominance in our sleep – but it is seen as the only way to preserve the Wraith. We need more food than is available – unless we do a full cull, even then?"

"We can't let this happen," muttered Lorne darkly. "I can't believe we've come this far only to fail."

"We have to warn Atlantis," stated John. "Maybe McKay can…"

"I have already sent warning – but they are not responding." The Wraith walked back to the porthole, the moon now loomed large, blocking out most of the planet. "I had hoped to accompany you there and work together – but when I could not make contact I feared the worse and brought you here."

"Why?" John had to wonder how this Wraith even knew where Atlantis was but then it was not exactly a secret anymore – Atlantis being central command for the entire campaign.

"There is someone you need to meet."

The feeling in John's gut worsened – whoever, or whatever was waiting for them could only have more bad news. His thoughts turned to Atlantis and he had to wonder, what could prevent the city from answering?

SGASGASGASGASGA

Flames, smoke, shrapnel and screams of pain filled the control room. The attack had come without warning while a squad of Genii were returning through the gate. Energy pulses had streamed out of the event horizon and impacted at several terminals, worst of all it had been the shield control that was damaged – allowing the weapons fire to continue. Ground troops penetrated the room and immediately engaged the Atlantis security personnel, who thankfully were held their own.

"Get that shield up now!" yelled McKay, trapped under a fallen console and unable to get there himself. The gunfire was horrifically loud in the chamber, being met with Wraith pulse blasts – and not the non-lethal stunning kind. Wherever a blast hit there was a shower of sparks and a concussion wave. Their weapons had been enhanced and were devastating the room.

"I'm on it sir!" called Chuck and diving behind a large building strut he narrowly avoided being cut in two by an energy pulse. In the ensuing flash and smoke he rolled to the floor and crawled to the shield console. The shield-technician was dead, his entire upper half a smoking ruin. Grimacing Chuck pulled the body out of the chair and pulled off the panel, quickly re-aligning crystals to power up the shield. After only moments he could see the job was hopeless in the time they had so he did the next best thing – he overloaded the shield emitters. In a burst of energy several points on the stargate sparked then exploded, the event horizon collapsed and the gate, although intact was smoking and sparking as its various redundant systems failed.

"Yes!" shouted Chuck, a moment before one of the last remaining Wraith fired a blast at the senior tech, the already damaged console erupted sending shards of red hot alloy in all directions. Chuck bore the brunt, his body peppered with the pieces and he went flying back with only a garbled cry. Several bursts of machine gun fire took out the last Wraith and the fight was over.

The carnage was terrible in its mix. Smoke still enveloped the room along with the stench of burnt flesh and acrid spent munitions. Barely a console remained intact and the stargate was obviously out of action. Soldiers, only moments before firing weapons dropped their guns and immediately began assisting the injured. Medical personnel began streaming in as the calls for assistance went out.

Nursing a head wound McKay struggled over to Chuck and checked for life-signs. He had a pulse but his wounds were severe, and there were dozens of them. Eyes filled with pain looked up into McKay's. He tried to talk but a shard had pierced his neck, damaging his larynx and besides, the air from his lungs was leaking from several chest wounds.

"You're gonna be fine," insisted McKay, seeing the knowledge in Chuck's eyes that he was probably going to die. "We need help over here!" he called, and even though everyone needed help two doctors appeared almost instantly. Perhaps it was because McKay called, perhaps because Chuck was a favourite or maybe it was just luck. As they started working McKay almost absently held Chuck's hand as he started making lists of what needed to be done. Only when Chuck squeezed did McKay look back down. A mass of bandages and gauze plugged multiple wounds but Chuck's head remained free, only a few scratches showed. He had been coughing up blood and it covered his lips and teeth but he was still trying to form a name and McKay, upon making out the name suddenly realised one thing that needed to go to the top of the list.

As they carried Chuck out, the doctors not willing to provide a prognosis McKay tapped his earpiece. "Radek." The head scientist was on the other side of the city, but would already know some of what had happened.

"Rodney, that is you – thank goodness you are alright," the Czech answered.

"Radek," said McKay, holding his voice firm but breaking when he had to say the words. "Its Chuck – he's…it doesn't look good, just get to the infirmary and I'll take care of things here."

There was a pause as Radek obviously considered his options and weighed up his priorities. The gate-room would need Radek's skills otherwise others might get hurt but on the other hand McKay well knew that what he thought had been a casual thing between two of his closest friends was something more. "Get to the infirmary Radek, that's an order."

"Thank-you Rodney," he replied and McKay cut the link.

Status reports started flowing in as McKay helped with the repairs and assigned tasks. Major Cadman had the military matters in hand and already had ten orbiting cruisers on high alert and had tripled the city's patrols. Still, McKay couldn't help but wonder where the hell Sheppard was and if he would be returning – and how with the gate out of action.

"Damnit Sheppard," he muttered half to himself. "You always choose the worst times to go missing."

Ten minutes later reports started filtering in that something was wrong with the Asurans. After that the shit really hit the fan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Story: Dark Muse_

_Pairing: Sheppard/Lorne_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Genre: AU from the beginning of season4, McKay is in charge and the Asurans are allies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but use everything without remorse_

_Warning: MM slash _

_Spoilers: none _

_Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. _

Chapter Four: The Old Enemy

"Ba'al," growled Sheppard and went for his non-existent sidearm, finding nothing there he immediately went for the Goa'uld with just his fists. The alien neatly stepped back and avoided any blows, instead letting two Wraith restrain Sheppard. The Colonel continued to struggle, reaching to hurt Ba'al in any way possible.

Lorne turned to Teth. "Are you insane?" He indicated Ba'al, simply standing back with his normal look of wry amusement. "Do you even know what he is?"

"We do, and although I personally find his race distasteful we have had dealings before."

"That's impossible," muttered Sheppard, finally giving up his struggle and smoothing his uniform down, but his eyes still spoke of what he would like to do to the Goa'uld. "This 'thing' has been in our… in another galaxy – he's had no time to deal with you."

Ba'al laughed and stroked his goatee. "You humans amuse me no matter which galaxy – Sheppard isn't it?"

"Please," said Teth. "Such animosity is unwarranted – here we have other enemies to worry about." The Wraith looked from one to the other until he seemed satisfied they would not try to kill each other, for while Ba'al remained impassive Teth would bet that the Goa'uld had some hidden weapon prepared. "Ba'al has certain skills we require; he is here not to battle you Sheppard but to assist us."

"He's using that little story again is he?" snorted Sheppard. "Been there, read the reports and no thanks."

"Colonel Sheppard, you should know that my interests here are entirely material," grinned Ba'al. "The Wraith I am dealing with are prepared to grant me territory and in return all I need do is enter the business of supply and demand."

"Territory!" interjected Lorne. "Haven't we got enough enemies in Pegasus, now we're importing them from the Milky Way. Teth – the Goa'uld are deceitful, untrustworthy beings who only care for personal power and the subjugation of other species, and that's their good points."

Again Ba'al laughed and gave Lorne a sarcastic little bow. "You flatter me. Of course your opinion is as worthless as your roll here." He walked up to Lorne, obviously considering him little threat. "This Wraith rebellion needs me but you," he sneered and looked Lorne up and down. "You are nothing."

A viscous smile crossed Lorne's face and his arm shot out, alloy enhanced fingers and bionic implanted muscle squeezing the Goa'uld's neck and lifting him off the ground."

"No!" shouted Teth but Lorne held out his other hand.

"Stay back or I snap his neck." Most Wraith in the room froze and the two near Sheppard smartly stood back. "Good," continued Lorne. "Now I want to trust you Teth – but working with a Goa'uld is not earning you any points. Why is he here and please don't lie to me?"

"I assure you major," said Teth, raising his own gauntleted hands in an appeasing gesture. "Ba'al is here to help, not to work against us or you."

Ba'al gave a choking groan as Lorne tightened his grip. "Why-is-he-here?"

"Food," explained Teth in defeat. "He is here to arrange an alternate food source."

Lorne held Ba'al for a while longer, bringing him in close till they were eye to eye. "Clones," muttered Lorne, and threw Ba'al back. The alien landed heavily and wisely stayed down.

"He can make clones, you wouldn't need to cull but then you might concentrate your technology and military might on eradicating any resistance while having all the 'food' you'll ever need from Ba'al's labs."

"You are partially correct major," agreed Teth. "With clones we would not need to cull worlds but you are wrong about the eradication – it is peace we want."

"You might want peace – but what about others?" Sheppard said, moving up to stand with Lorne and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Evan trusts you, even now he wants to believe you and for that reason I will give you the benefit of the doubt." He pointed at Ba'al. "But I assure you that no matter your benevolent reasons that creature will turn whatever you do here into some kind of Wraith civil war…with him as the only victor."

"The Wraith are already at war with each other," protested Teth, true emotion finally entering his voice. "Don't you think I know the risks? I know what he is and know he will ultimately betray us."

Ba'al tried to deny it but his voice was not working, Lorne having done more damage than the Goa'uld could repair quickly.

"The truth is our race is beyond desperate," he continued. "Many have already starved and millions have died not by the alliances' hands but by other clans. I cannot promise peace or even that the other Wraith will look at a ceasefire but the way it is there is only annihilation. This is a chance, and it is the only one I can see."

Silence ensued as Lorne and Sheppard considered the situation. Neither liked it and both knew it would most likely end in failure and they would have to somehow save the day. They gave each other a knowing look and nodded. "Fine," said Sheppard. "I guess we couldn't really stop you anyhow." He walked up to Ba'al and kicked his foot. "You remember – we've beaten you before and we didn't even have a fleet then; so you'd better be sure that those clones aren't super-soldiers, aren't fodder for a whole new batch of Goa'uld and most important," he waited until Ba'al looked him in the eye. "If they have so much as a glimmer of consciousness I will personally hunt you down and take my time killing you."

SGASGASGASGA

Even here, in his office, the acrid smell of burned electrics and welding metal pervaded his small moment of repose. It had been twelve hours and still no response from any of the Asurans. Any of them that had been in Atlantis or the fleet above had suddenly disintegrated, leaving critical systems unattended and three cruisers had re-entered the atmosphere, crashing into the ocean with little hope of retrieval.

The stargate was still out of action and the scattered reports they were getting indicated a full Wraith assault from all sectors. They had already lost a dozen systems and were retreating from a half dozen more. The control room was in pieces, two of his colleagues dead and he had no idea of Chuck's condition. A quick call would tell him but McKay was too scared to ask and knew that the medical staff were overworked as it was. Wounded from ships that had retreated to Atlantis were filling the hospital wing and they would soon have to open one of the other towers.

McKay was just about to give in and call the doctor when Radek knocked and entered. The man looked worse than McKay felt. Thankfully his expression had a half-smile which boded well as the man slumped in the chair and McKay automatically got up and poured him a whisky (something Beckett had got them into). Keeping a glass for himself Rodney sat back down, this time in the chair next to his friend.

Radek took the offered drink and sipped at it half-heartedly. "He should be fine, though it was touch and go for a while."

"That's good Radek, I…" although he was never good at this the Czech was his best friend and needed more than the standard offering of support. "He saved us all Radek, if he hadn't risked his life the Wraith would have kept coming – or dropped a bomb through, or sent a dart, or maybe even."

"Yes Rodney, thank you." Radek did smile a little wider. "So when did you figure us out?"

"Oh please," mocked the physicist. "Between Teyla and Ronon clearing out their entire floor, the fresh round of military personnel getting up close and personal with the veterans and Sheppard and Lorne's little dance you think I didn't notice what two of my best friends were up to?"

"Well you never seemed the type to notice."

"You're confusing my ability to observe with my care factor," said McKay smartly, nudging Radek to take the bite out of his words. "The truth is I'm actually very happy for you both – certainly from my point of view your work standard has improved."

"Rodney!"

"And your temper." Radek just nodded at that. "But you are a fiend," continued McKay. "Here you are going at it and you never thought to tell me – I could have walked in on something that would seriously damage my very precious brain."

"I doubt that."

"What?" asked Rodney, pouring another drink. "You weren't getting it on?"

Radek snorted but held his glass for another shot. "Yes, we were as you crude Americans-."

"Canadian."

"North Americans," emphasized Radek, "say, going-at-it. But I assure you we always locked door."

"Like that would stop me," harrumphed McKay. "Seriously though Radek, I'm glad he's okay and I'm happy for you." He put a hand on the man's shoulder, knowing that for him, and for Radek this was a grand display of affection. "I don't know what he sees in you but I will still give him the 'hurt my friend and I'll kill you' speech."

"But he is your friend too."

"Good point – Radek if you hurt Chuck I'll kill you."

They laughed and had another drink, letting companionable silence fill the air. Finally Radek stirred, "Do you think Sheppard and Lorne have finally…?"

"I hope so," gasped McKay. "Even the marines are finding ways to get the two together but every time something seems to go wrong – do you remember the gravity malfunction when we were in the Ferrier system last week?"

"Mmm."

"Apparently SGA4 had set up a romantic picnic on the south pier, looking out at the twin star system it was meant to be quite a view – they managed to get Sheppard there on some fake meteor strike and I forget how they got Lorne there but all I know is they both came back covered in Athosan wine and some kind of alien dip – without it happening in the fun 'now take off your shirt' kind of way."

Radek laughed aloud at that and McKay smiled inwardly, pleased that his earlier funk was washing away. Chuck would recover but he had given them all quite a scare – stupid heroic fool that he was. He'd probably apologize for breaking the stargate instead of accepting any praise, of course he really did break the gate and McKay would hold it over the man for some time yet.

"Unfortunately our situation is looking rather poor."

"The Asurans?" asked Radek, proving he had kept up on the news.

"No word. We have to assume they're out of the picture."

"But Rodney," said Radek. "Without them we are," he floundered for the right word and muttered something in his native tongue. McKay had been around the man long enough to know that the word he used fit perfectly.

"That's just what I said," he agreed and downed the whisky. Radek followed suit and stood up. They walked out to the control room together just in time for the whole room to shudder as something impacted the city.

"What the hell!" shouted McKay, holding a metal beam for support as another thump and shudder was felt.

"Its one of our escorting cruisers sir," yelled Captain Kleinman, sitting at one of the few working consoles.

McKay ran over to the Captain, checking his screen but knowing Kleinman would not be mistaken. The man had come down from the Daedalus to help with repairs and if anyone knew how to read an attack by a heavy cruiser it would be the bridge officer.

"Weapons," directed McKay.

"Systems are down," responded Kleinman. "Hence the escort within the atmosphere." He said it without panic and instead continued punching in commands. "Daedalus has responded and their battle group will be in firing range in two minutes."

The city shuddered again and looking out the window Rodney saw a secondary support tower topple to the side, luckily away into the water. "We don't have two minutes," he said darkly. He could see the ship was within the shield perimeter, not that they had shield control anyway. "Thrusters – can we move?"

A shower of sparks on an opposite console answered his question. "Don't bother, I think I know." Damnit! He knew they had faced similar situations but he had thought them safe from an attack this far within alliance defenses. How could an Asuran ship be attacking them? Even if Wraith had boarded it there's no way they could work the controls this quickly.

"Life signs," he spluttered, inspiration hitting him. "Check the cruiser for life-signs."

After a moment, during which several more explosions rocked the city, Kleinman's eyes widened. "Two dozen – and sir, they're Jaffa."

"Of course," muttered McKay, almost sorry they had enhanced the sensors two months ago to identify species instead of just generic life-signs. "Because we don't have enough enemies from the Pegasus Galaxy."

"The transporters Rodney," suggested Radek, checking a laptop that had been linked to one of the ruined consoles. "They are still operational."

"And here's us without a naqueda bomb," sniped Rodney, then clicked his fingers. "But we could-."

"Yes," replied Radek, "I'm already reconfiguring-."

"Don't forget to reset the-."

"Done it," shot back Radek. "But I will need you to-."

"Yes yes," muttered McKay and shoved Kleinman unceremoniously aside. He immediately started tapping keys and in only a few moments yelled out that he was ready.

"Transporting," announced Radek and hit a button, after only a few moments the shots stopped and looking out they saw the cruiser dip slightly then veer off. It flew over the city, narrowly avoiding the spire before crashing into the ocean on the far side.

"Huh," said McKay in a satisfied tone. "Messy but effective."

Retaking his seat Kleinman had to ask. "What did you do – beam them off the ship?"

"Oh, in a manner of speaking," chuckled McKay, with an evil smirk that was legend even among Daedalus crew. "You see they did have their own shields up, which prevented us using our long-range transporters – but Radek has an evil mind and he used the intra-city transporters to lock onto the crew."

"The elevator transports that we use here," continued Radek, trumping Kleinman's next question, "Use less power but are more specified – they utilize narrower beam, since usually only being from one fixed point to another – it was simple to just use them to slice through shield's weak points."

"And luckily the cruiser was within the city's perimeter," continued McKay. "Their range is only a few hundred meters, and I don't think the Jaffa knew to scan for them or they could have easily blocked them."

Kleinman nodded, his awe of these scientists going up just a little more and thankful that they were on the same side. "So where did you send them, the brig?"

"I didn't have time," replied Radek, with an embarrassed yet self-satisfied expression. "Such accuracy is difficult – they are," he pointed down with his finger. "Two hundred meters that way, give or take ten meters."

"But that means," said Kleinman, an evil grin lighting his own face.

"Yeah," chuckled McKay while checking incoming damage reports. "They are swimmin' with the fishes."


	5. Chapter 5

_Story: Dark Muse_

_Pairing: Sheppard/Lorne_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Genre: AU from the beginning of season4, McKay is in charge and the Asurans are allies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but use everything without remorse_

_Warning: MM slash _

_Spoilers: none _

_Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. _

Chapter 5: Spot on the Soul

"That system there," commanded McKay and the technician hurried to bring it up, frowning in concentration. The Atlantis chief huffed irritably and the unfortunate soul made several mistakes before succeeding. The system expanded from a dot on the outer edge of the holographic galaxy to fill the entire top half of the room. The Stargate was down but their satellite feed still worked and the cloaked sensor grid now reached almost the entire galaxy.

A small purple dot flashed on the edge of a moon circling a gas giant. Narrowing his eyes Mckay murmured to himself before asking for the data. The dot was a personal locator beacon – but purple meant it was one that had been unused for some time.

"It's a civilian scientist sir, listed as MIA six months ago."

SGASGASGASGA

Teth entered his private quarters and removed the heavy coat, its weight hard to bare today. The polished metal wall served as a mirror and he examined his injuries, never to heal properly and for a Wraith that usually meant death. He had been saved, somehow and by means he could not yet understand. At least he knew who and turned to the seated figure in the corner of the room.

"It is as you said, although he plans to betray us, the clones do function."

"Of course," answered the other. "Ba'al is insidious but he is thorough – his lies work best when covered in truth – as long as we can replicate the process let him have his plans."

"I cannot help but think that his plans may succeed - Sheppard and Lorne despise him but speak highly of his strategic ability."

The figure waved derisively, "Do not concern yourself my friend – have I not guided you thus far without incident?"

Teth absently stroked his chest armor, one of the pieces of technology keeping him alive. "Perhaps that is _your_ strategy – what we do here is beyond dangerous…it will change the balance of power in Pegasus and you have yet to reveal why you help us."

The seated speaker merely stared at Teth intensely for a time before answering. "By helping you I move this galaxy one step closer to lasting peace, a goal I have been working towards longer than you have been alive." He stood and moved closer to the Wraith, his eyes darkening in slighted anger. "You cannot begin to understand my motives nor realize with what eyes I view you and your kind. All that I once loved was lost in that war, everything I knew and my whole culture waned and died because of your appetites." He now stood close enough to look up into the Wraith's face. "And now the war is happening all over again – but I promise you the outcome will be very different this time."

"How can you be sure?"

The ancient known as David Parrish turned his head and half-smiled. "Because I am quite familiar with the future my friend, very intimate indeed."

SGSGASGASGASGA

"What!" spluttered McKay and pushed the tech out of the way, checking the information himself. There was no mistake, the beacon belonged to that damned ancient soothsayer who had managed to fool not only every security screen test but the two most senior military officers in Atlantis. Although McKay begrudgingly admitted that David had not done anything malicious, his awe of ancients had lessened after years fixing up their mistakes.

They had tried to locate Sheppard but had only found Teyla's and Ronon's beacons on the world they had been assigned to. A search of nearby systems had found this weak signal and McKay could guess why it was so weak. The gas giant was emitting high levels of radiation, easily disrupting sensor equipment – even the powerful ones designed by Chuck. At the thought of the injured man McKay's eyes moved to the twisted metal blast area that had been the Stargate controls. His blood was still there, more important matters made cleaning a low priority. Swallowing his emotion McKay made his way to the centre of the room, standing right underneath the holographic display of the orbiting moon.

This was no coincidence he knew. If Parrish was there and they could not locate Sheppard or Lorne on the sensors, then odds on they were there too. Also, if Parrish had suddenly decided to reveal his location then the message was clear.

"Prepare the city for immediate launch," McKay yelled at no-one in particular, assuming someone would pass on the orders.

After a shocked silence one brave technician finally asked for a destination.

McKay just glared for a moment, tempted to question the person's lineage, but time was short and his friends were in trouble – when weren't they?

"Here," he pointed at the gas giant and moon. "And since there is no gate listed for that system we have to lift off – now!"

"Sir, the Daedalus is still docked-."

"Yes," snapped McKay, "I am aware of that, they can come along for the ride – if Caldwell has any problems put him through to my office."

"Uh, Dr McKay," Major Cadman's voice carried from the stairs, she had obviously come in for the last bit. "Are we making an assault or is this a rescue mission."

A steely glare answered her and she turned away a little embarrassed. "Of course," she muttered to herself. "Its Sheppard, a rescue mission is an assault."

SGASGASGASGASGA

"Why did you have me bring Lorne here?" Teth demanded, changing the subject from what he knew from experience Parrish would never answer properly.

"I didn't bring him here, you did."

"At your suggestion," prompted the Wraith.

"No," answered Parrish. "I said to use Sheppard to get in touch with Atlantis, Lorne being with him was…unexpected."

"I think you knew he would be there – I believe you know of our connection and think to unsettle me with it."

"Connection?" asked Parrish, feigning ignorance, "With a human? How undignified for you."

Teth growled but his menace was wasted on the ancient who just shrugged and smiled.

"It is not unknown to form a bond with humans when we share our life-force," explained Teth, suspecting Parrish already knew this. "But it is usually as a master to a slave, not like this."

Parrish lifted his brows in surprised comprehension, maybe he did not know as much as he claimed thought Teth.

"You like him don't you?" the ancient asked with just a touch of awe. At Teth's non-committal scowl Parrish continued. "Fascinating – I well know the charms of Evan Lorne but he has managed to win over even a Wraith."

"What I feel for Lorne is something you cannot comprehend," muttered Teth. "Wraith do not engage in your animalistic mating rituals – our bonds are of the mind and soul."

"I always wondered," said Parrish half to himself. "Besides, you might find Sheppard watching you closely if you try to 'connect' with Lorne anymore." At Teth's confused expression Parrish gave a laugh. "Perhaps jealousy is not something Wraith know either – but I think you're about to find out."

SGASGASGASGA

The absence of pain is what woke Chuck up first, mostly because he knew he should be in agony – and if he wasn't then perhaps he was dead. He was not a religious man, in fact being a scientist he felt compelled to be an atheist, but he still thought there was the possibility of life after death; if the ancients could ascend then it pretty much proved that a part of their consciousness could be pure energy. It was not a case of wanting to die, far from it, but he had seen what Major Lorne had gone through with his injuries and the prospect was not attractive. Of course then Chuck took a breath, felt a hand in his and knew that no matter the pain he wanted to be alive.

No pain was good too, damn they had the best drugs here in Pegasus. His reality coalesced to the dim lighting of the infirmary, wait, why was it set so low? Opening his eyes a little wider he could see Radek by his side, catching a little sleep by the look of it. Chuck smiled at the sight but was secretly thrilled that Radek was here, and not busily running the science section in what had to be some kind of emergency. Although his memory of the events that led him here were hazy Chuck knew enough that being attacked through the Stargate had to be a precursor to a larger assault.

Speaking of which, Chuck dared to look down at himself and winced in unfelt pain. His chest was wrapped firmly in a swathe of bandages with tubes and wires running in and out. Some tubes held clear fluid while others were blood and one was a dirty yellow – he really didn't want to know what that one contained. Something was telling him he really shouldn't be alive, let alone conscious and able to move.

His last memory had been looking up at McKay as blood filled his mouth and choked off his air supply. He had even felt the ripping of sinew in his chest and the release of arterial blood, like a tap being left on and running hot across his skin. Unable to talk he had formed Radek's name with his last bit of energy before oblivion claimed him. Now here he was, alive somehow and Atlantis had obviously not been overrun by Wraith – his overload must have been successful.

The lights flickered and a deep rumble shook the bed. Maybe his assumption was a little off – they were under attack. Another shock woke Radek who blinked away and took back his hand to rub at his weary eyes. Now that they were open Chuck could see how red they were and he had to assume Radek had been working non-stop before coming here.

"Are we in deep shit?" Chuck managed to rasp out. Of course all Radek probably heard was mumble mumble 'eep' 'it' but he nodded anyhow, his ability to discern garbled words pretty good after a life-time working with other languages.

"The Aurans have been destroyed, the Wraith have mounted full attack and Jaffa have been attacking as well – we are now mobile and barely able to maintain hyperspace" Radek sighed heavily and his initial smile at seeing Chuck awake slipped. "Colonel Sheppard's team are out of contact and we have already evacuated non-essential personnel."

Chuck mumbled a response and only the Czech's raised eyebrow showed that he had understood. Radek's expression changed again as he put a hand on Chuck's shoulder, a public gesture they often used to discreetly show concern for the other. "Do not try to talk my friend, doctor said your vocal chords all 'busted up'." Chuck was fairly certain the doctor wouldn't have put it that way but the real term was either too technical or sounded too hopeless for Radek to say aloud.

"We had to patch you up the old fashioned way, other patients were more critical and needed nanites." The tone in his voice implied he believed Chuck was more in need than anyone else – but he was bias. Another sigh escaped and Radek leaned closer, lowering his voice. "You scared me and are a stupid brave fool."

Giving his most winning smile Chuck felt warmth in his chest – the good kind not the bleed out all over the floor kind. For Radek to speak like that was a first. Their relationship was mostly rushed and definitely behind closed doors, more for their own privacy than worrying about other people's sensibilities. For several weeks now Chuck had wanted to say more, and be more public but Radek was hard to read and even harder to get talking. He would take the other man's statement as a declaration of love, and add stupid romantic fool to his bravery title. He couldn't talk but hoped with his eyes to convey the message to Radek, he thought perhaps he had failed when the Czech harrumphed loudly.

"You say that now while on drugs but we will see." Yes, Radek had got his unspoken message loud and clear.

SGASGASGASGASGA

Shutting the door Lorne rounded on Sheppard, "Do we have a problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just threatened to thrust him out an airlock – just because he was showing me the cloning booths."

"He was getting too close," said Sheppard between his teeth.

"To the booths?"

"To you!"

Lorne just let his mouth drop and he tried not to laugh. He failed and had to lean against the wall as his eyes watered.

"Are you done?" asked Sheppard, his patience obviously wearing thin.

"You-are-jealous…of Teth?" Lorne managed to get out before another fit of laughter erupted.

"Well, yeah. He's always touching you and standing next to you and I'm pretty sure he sniffed you when you weren't looking," Sheppard gesticulated wildly, trying to emulate the Wraith's actions.

"What, you think he wants me?" Lorne stopped laughing and thought about it, but it was just ludicrous. "You're mad, we're different species and if their idea of eating is to suck the life out of someone I hate to know what sex would be like."

"Funny." Although Sheppard was definitely not amused. "I'm telling you there's something weird going on between him and you – and I don't like it."

Lorne moved forward and put his hands on the other man's hips. "You're cute when jealous."

"Deadly, loveable maybe – but never cute." Sheppard ruined his response by giving Lorne the puppy dog eyes. "I just don't want anyone moving in on my man."

"Oh, so we're exclusive?" Lorne grinned and moved even closer, moving his hand up under Sheppard's black shirt.

"Wait." Sheppard stepped back and gave Lorne a very close examination. "This isn't you – I mean I want it to be but for the last few months you've been all, you know – and now this?"

"I think I proved what I wanted back on the planet John."

"Yeah, and that was great but I'm talking about this newfound playfulness – it's a bit sudden."

"You don't want to play? I think maybe I should be worried." Lorne tried to deflect the question.

Avoiding Lorne all together Sheppard moved to the other side of the room. Whatever this place was it was not constructed by the Wraith, it was all sharp angles and silver tubing. To Lorne's eyes it seemed more like a twentieth century film version of a space station, instead of being the real thing. Teth claimed it confused Wraith sensors being this close to a gas giant, something about the isotopes escaping from the dense mix of hydrogen and helium and creating a dampening field effect. Also the system was uninhabited, so no reason to be here. This particular room had no obvious function but then few of the rooms did until non-indigenous furniture or equipment was spotted.

"I know you were seeing things back in Atlantis…and you were scared of them." The colonel's eyes bored into him and Lorne tried to avoid the scrutiny. "Parrish did something to you, I know post-traumatic stress and you don't have it, at least not fully." A tight smile removed the inference from being hurtful but Lorne was beginning to feel caged and looked for another exit, finding none his brow started to sweat. Sheppard may not know how close he was to the mark about PTS.

"Last time I saw him we were in an imaginary café and he was saying goodbye." He had told Sheppard this already but what was the alternative? Would John really believe him if he told him about Atlantis being overrun by Wraith and him being a brain dead prisoner? "He helped me with the immediate mental crap John but he didn't _do_ anything to me."

"Bullshit." The other man sat on what was a some kind of box like table and crossed his legs. Typical Sheppard body language for 'we're not leaving here until I'm done'. "You have been seeing the future."

"No."

"Yes. Enough witnesses have confirmed it and I know what Parrish really was remember."

"I'm not a seer."

"Neither was he – seers see what _will_ happen, David saw possibilities."

Lorne muttered a yes and hung his head. "I see terrible things John – my friends dead and Atlantis in flames… Wraith everywhere and," his eyes watered again but this time not from mirth. "I feel like I'm responsible, that everything that has happened is my fault."

"Like Cassandra of Troy," whispered Sheppard. "Except Atlantis has not fallen and no-one is dead."

"Yet, but how do we know? We've been out of contact for days and if the Asurans are really gone then Atlantis is vulnerable."

"No worse than when we first got to this galaxy."

Lorne snorted loudly. "You and your damned optimism. There was what? A fifty percent casualty rate with front line teams in the first year – you have the record as most visits to the infirmary – and the Wraith didn't see us as a threat then." He went and stuck his face right in Sheppard's. "David and I spent every mission thinking it may be our last, its what pushed us together in the first place."

"Everyone knew what they were getting into Evan, we in the first group knew there might be no return." Sheppard cupped Lorne's chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and stood up still holding him before Lorne could pull back.

"We're at a crossroads John but nobody sees it," mumbled Lorne into Sheppard's chest.

"But you do?"

Breathing deep Lorne answered, looking up at Sheppard. "Yes."

"Parrish used to talk like that."

"It was not David who made me think war was the wrong path."

"What! The Wraith? All they know is war, if he tells you different he's lying."

"He was dying when he told me – it wasn't part of some elaborate trap."

"Don't trust them, don't believe them – they only want us broken and destroyed." Sheppard was starting to get truly angry. Lorne was a good soldier but if he started caring for the enemy then how could they rely on him – how could Sheppard trust him with his life?

"There are many who want people like us broken and destroyed," muttered Lorne darkly and stepped back flexing his bionically enhanced hands. "I was different even before this happened but could blend in – but now… and what about this," he indicated himself and Sheppard. "Our own government would hang us out to dry if they knew, no matter how many times we save the universe."

"Its not about us."

"Yes it is," hissed Lorne and placed his open hand over John's heart. "This is what we fight for – to have a life that is free and good and… and one where we can love without fear."

"I'm not afraid of loving you," said Sheppard simply and wrapped a hand around the other man's.

Lorne smiled at that but shook his head. "Not our fear – other's. People fear what we have, it changes what they see as normal and change is scary. Just as we will fight to free this galaxy – if we went back to Earth people would fight to see us destroyed."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sheppard. Lorne had calmed considerably and his eyes now held a kind of excitable knowledge that was catching and Sheppard found himself caught up in the flow.

"I'm not going back to Earth – no matter what happens here Pegasus is my home now." Lorne held Sheppard for a moment longer then stepped back. "David did give me something – he showed me what it was to love another and forget about the stares, and the sneers."

Sheppard's eyes creased in puzzlement. "I thought you kept it quiet – I never heard or saw anything."

"Didn't you?" smirked Lorne. "We pretty much shared quarters, had almost every meal together and when on mission…"

"Yes?"

"Well let's just say that many of our hosts were quite accommodating, and most never had to ask – they just gave us our own hut."

Sheppard snorted, "So that's why McKay and me were always being put together – with only bedding for one…stop laughing at me."

"Sorry," his eyes didn't show it though. "But even the new recruits thought that you two were," he used the common hand language for getting it on.

"Well," said John as he encircled Lorne with his arms again. "I think they know my interest is most definitely with a more military man."

"Caldwell?"

"You're an idiot sometimes Major."

Lorne smiled and relaxed in his arms. "Would it be corny to say love makes me loopy." When he didn't get an answer Lorne looked up and followed Sheppard's gaze to the window.

Half a dozen, then double that amount of hyperspace windows had opened and Wraith hive ships appeared. Seconds later a dozen more appeared until the area was thick with hive ships and smaller corvette size attack ships. Wave after wave of darts streamed from the hives and like a swarm of wasps streaked towards the station.

The men spoke in unison.

"Fuck me."

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

_Story: Dark Muse_

_Pairing: Sheppard/Lorne_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Genre: AU from the beginning of season4, McKay is in charge and the Asurans are allies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but use everything without remorse_

_Warning: MM slash _

_Spoilers: none _

_Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. _

Chapter 6: Our Rebels now are Ended

It didn't matter which Hive ship fired the first shot, once begun any former alliances between hive groups was broken as the space around the moon erupted in battle. The energy expended was incalculable and tactics were useless, the sheer volume of ships made it impossible to avoid or manoeuvre, many ship to ship battles ended through collision rather than weapons damage.

On the station the two Atlantis men stood with Teth and several Wraith in the command centre, the battle so large only part of it was visible through the viewscreen. Teth's body language spoke volumes; he was defeated in body and spirit and slumped at the control panel, his head in his arms. The other Wraith looked almost as despondent and only then did Sheppard begin to believe that these Wraith really did want peace.

Lorne moved up and placed a hand on Teth's shoulder, still having to reach up even though the alien was slumped over. "I'm sorry," whispered the major and Teth nodded but did not respond immediately.

Finally he raised his head and adjusted his armor, once more taking on the mantle of a proud warrior. "It was to be expected – my race will annihilate each other in a vain attempt to own something I would have given them freely." His gaze connected with Sheppard's and a moment of understanding passed between them as Teth flicked a glance at Lorne. "I have a ship ready for you, our shields will hold for some time but they will land ground troops when an aerial attack fails – our other ships were destroyed by Ba'al, his last act before escaping."

Sheppard nodded but Lorne shook his head. "We can all fit on that ship, there's only what, a dozen of your people here?"

"What does it matter," rumbled Teth, gesturing to the battle. "The only fools left will soon become vassals of a more powerful race, the Genii, the Goa'uld…humans." He slammed the console in frustration. "You said Ba'al would try this – pit us against each other and leave him the victor."

"But it works right?" asked Lorne, changing the subject somewhat in an attempt to reignite Teth's initiative. "The cloning machines can be used, you can still end this if they'll only listen."

"You think they will listen? Look! Even now we die in the hundreds of thousands and for what?" He shook his head once more. "Perhaps our time was meant to be over, no matter what we did the end would still have come. Perhaps this was his plan, and I am the fool for listening."

"Whose plan?" inquired Sheppard, fearing he already knew.

Teth snorted and shrugged, "An ancient – I thought it poetic for us to work together, believing it was the best way."

Lorne and Sheppard shared a nod but decided not to push it, if Parrish was here he would show himself when ready. More importantly while they both trusted Parrish in their own way they knew he was far from perfect.

"Listen," said Lorne, once more moving close to Teth. "Whatever his plan this is the future you're facing right now – and either you give up and die, or try one more time to save your people."

Remaining quiet for some time Teth chuckled and clasped Lorne on both shoulders. "I should have known you would say something like that, I remember well your refusal to give up – even when I offered you a way out."

"A way out?" said Sheppard.

"He offered to kill me," answered Lorne flatly, the memory not exactly one he wanted sitting in his head.

"That's…nice of him," huffed Sheppard then stumbled as the floor shook.

Another Wraith checked a side console, "They have started bombing the moon." He hesitated then spoke again. "The hangar has been destroyed, there is now no way out."

Silence permeated the air as the situation became clear. They were on a moon, with no stargate, no ship and surrounded by an armada intent on destroying them and each other.

Teth suddenly spun to the console and closed his hands around the control spheres. "There is always another way," he muttered and the spheres lit up, the control screen scrolled through hundreds of lines of data before powering down. "I have just uploaded the plans for clone construction – if that is what they came for perhaps we may survive."

Sheppard's jaw dropped. "You just gave away your biggest bargaining chip." At a quizzical look from Teth he continued. "With that information you could have negotiated your freedom, perhaps they would've forgotten about the whole killing of the queen thing."

"Perhaps," Teth responded. "But I doubt that would have secured your release as well, this way we all have a chance." His words of hope were shattered when another blast rocked the room.

"Hell!" snapped Sheppard. "You got any defences, apart from the shield."

"No, secrecy was our biggest asset."

Walking over to a side table Sheppard snapped up several weapons and tossed one to Lorne and Teth. "I'll be damned if they take me easy." Nods answered him and the other Wraith also collected arms, as a group they turned to the door and everyone froze.

"You would think," said David Parrish, standing in the doorway and giving a toothy grin. "That after all this time you would have more faith in your friends."

SGASGASGASGASGA

McKay could swear he heard the city's support turrets moan in anguish as Atlantis exited hyperspace and the gas giant appeared large on the screen. His concern for structural faults was put on hold however as the technician on his left swore and then looked guiltily at his boss.

"What?" demanded McKay, not really caring about the language but what precipitated it.

"The moon is on the other side of the planet sir, but… there are Wraith hive ships surrounding it."

Hive ships! McKay felt the old fear bubble up but quickly squashed the emotion, he was in command and had to show it. After being in this job he certainly had much more sympathy for Elizabeth and John. "Nothing we can't handle I'm sure, how many?"

The tech hesitated and checked his screen for what seemed the tenth time, his lips were counting before he gave up and just looked hopelessly at McKay. "All of them sir."

SGASGASGASGASGA

As Radek held his earphone and mumbled something in return Chuck let his displeasure show at being kept out of the loop. Finally Radek turned to him and shrugged, "Duty calls I'm afraid, Rodney just can't do without me."

That was so a discussion they were going to have another time. "Can you just tell me what's going on, that's the roughest hyperspace exit I've ever felt – and I know when we're using up a lot of juice."

Radek gave in and quickly explained. "There is a fleet blocking our approach to the moon, so Rodney has decided to go through planet."

"Through a gas giant?" Chuck could hardly believe it, but then it was something Rodney McKay would come up with. Doing some quick calculations he asked another question. "Do we even have enough power, we'll have to reverse the gravitational field or be crushed-."

"Yes, yes – Rodney has worked it all out, but needs me to monitor power couplings, we will be using all three ZPMs at once."

"That's insane," muttered Chuck, "One miscalculation and we either explode or implode."

"You don't trust my ability?" Radek asked, but he said it with a smile and Chuck grinned back.

"Yeah, but what about navigation – you just don't plough through a gas giant and hope to come out at the right point – the isotopes will screw with our guidance systems, we'll need to reconfigure our sub-space beacons to do the navigating for us." At Radek's concerned expression Chuck raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The new guy is on guidance systems, Polluck, Pollick-."

"Polack!" Chuck swore and grabbed Radek's sleeve. "Get me a laptop, no two and feed the sensors through here – you know I'm the only one who can do this."

Looking at the hand on his sleeve Radek slowly clasped Chuck's hand and nodded. "Unfortunately that is true – but we are having serious talk when this is all over."

"You know it," said Chuck with a leer and Radek flushed slightly and muttered something about Americans before leaving.

"Canadians!" yelled Chuck after the retreating Czech. He got no answer but minutes later a team of marines carried in several computers and started setting everything up as Chuck directed them from his bed. The screens only just came on in time for one screen to be filled with the expanse of the gas giant, its surface a twisting maze of colours that didn't look so beautiful when you were this close.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Chuck and put in his earpiece. "Command, this is navigation – we are ready to go."

Atlantis moved towards the planet and even this far out the shields started flashing from the radiation and the entire city's support system groaned from the tidal forces. In seconds the city was swallowed by the planet, their path unseen and unnoticed by the Wraith armada fighting around the moon.

SGASGASGASGASGA

The console next to Teth started flashing and he touched a purple glowing switch.

"Hey Sheppard," McKay's voice boomed across the room. "Did someone ask for a pick-up?"

Parrish gave him a 'I told you so' look and Sheppard had to grin. "McKay – I didn't ask but never knock back a good pick up line."

"Oh har har Colonel, just be ready – we're going to shield you from the Wraith while the Daedalus makes a pass and beams you on-board, our sensors are showing several Wraith with you?"

Sheppard paused and gave Teth a strange look before a half-grin. "They're friends McKay, get us all off this rock." It was a testament to McKay that he didn't question Sheppard's order and just signed off.

Teth was now giving Sheppard a strange look. "Friends?"

"Well," muttered Sheppard. "You were willing to give us your last ship – and you did save Evan, that kind of puts you in the good books."

"A good-book?"

Sighing in amusement Sheppard held out his hand and Teth knew enough of human customs to take it – surprised that Sheppard trusted him enough to touch his hand.

"This means you're on the team – and we don't leave our team members behind," he turned to the other Wraith and gave a warm smile to Parrish. "Any of you, just don't expect to be left near any vital systems."

The pounding of weapons suddenly stopped as Atlantis emerged from the planet's atmosphere and moved to shield the moon from the Wraith fleet. The Daedalus lifted off from one of Atlantis' platforms and smoothly exited the shield, coming straight for the moon.

"Colonel, get ready for transport," General Caldwell's voice now boomed out and everyone stood up straight. "Time is short, Atlantis' shields are low and the Daedalus cannot stand up to that amount of firepower."

Everyone disappeared in the shine of the transporters and the Daedalus quickly returned to Atlantis.

SGASGASGASGASGA

"What's our situation McKay," asked Sheppard as soon as he walked into the control room.

"Oh, yes – hello Colonel, thank you for saving my arse yet again Rodney, no problems," said McKay overdoing the sarcasm just a bit.

The colonel didn't answer directly and instead introduced the two newcomers. "You of course remember David Parrish and this is our new ally, Teth."

"Um, hi," McKay made do with a wave, not brave enough to shake the Wraith's hand. "So, ally?"

"Tell you later," muttered Sheppard and studied the holographic screen, currently representing the battle. The city had moved to behind the moon, preventing too much fire from hitting the shields. He could not count the amount of enemy ships, the only good thing was they were at least firing at each other as well as boxing in Atlantis. He assumed the situating was grim since they hadn't moved.

"Can we break through them."

"No," stated McKay firmly, so much so that Sheppard didn't ask twice. "Our shields are severely depleted by our track through the planet, which also means we can't go back through again."

"So how did you hope to get out of here?" said Sheppard sardonically.

"Well I was a little busy figuring out how to save you," snapped McKay but his brow furrowed in concentration and he walked over to the stargate and had a quiet conversation with the technician who was busy welding a plate back on. Returning to the group he his expression was both slightly happy but his eyes held a lot of worry.

"Here's the facts: Atlantis is failing. The entire structure is showing signs of fracture from battle, travel and lets face it, age. Our ZPMs are depleted, that jaunt through a gas giant took everything we had, well almost – by my calculations we could make it half way back through. Which is pretty amazing when you consider-."

"Rodney," growled Sheppard.

"Yes, sorry. The shield generators are burnt out with no hope of replacements, the engines are about to fail and we cannot go to hyperspace this close to a gravity well as big as a planet this size – not that we have the power anyway."

"So what are really trying to say?" said Lorne, noticing that there was more to it.

McKay breathed deeply. "Not that I enjoy being the bringer of bad news but if this city was a ship she would have been scuttled by now." Since half the people in room gave him stares of total non-understanding he had to continue. "Look, even if there wasn't a fleet of very angry Wraith wanting to destroy us – sorry," he nodded to Teth who just nodded in agreement. "The fact is Atlantis is pretty much done for – it doesn't even matter if we had power, the whole city is on the verge of collapse and I don't think we have too long before she crumbles."

"I don't believe it," said Sheppard. "After all we've been through the city can't be that bad."

"Its precisely because of all we've been through that it is. The tidal forces almost tore us apart but they only revealed what some of us have been suspecting for a long time – Atlantis has had it."

"He's right," said Parrish, quiet until now. "The city was never designed to last even half this long – we would have rebuilt her long before if the ancients still stood."

"Fine, so what do we do."

McKay squinted at Sheppard, knowing the probable reaction. "I have an idea but no-one's going to like it."

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

By AshtakRa

_Story: Dark Muse_

_Pairing: Sheppard/Lorn, Radek/Chuck, Kleinman/Cadman, Rodney/Katie, Ronon/Teyla_

_Rating: MA_

_Genre: AU from the beginning of season4, McKay is in charge and the Asurans are allies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but use everything without remorse_

_Warning: MM slash _

_Spoilers: none _

_Summary: After being freed from the Wraith Major Lorne must face a very different future to the one he imagined. Old friends will resurface and the tide of war will turn. Who will survive and who will fall? Sequal to Atlantis Manifest. The Final Chapter_

**_[the chapter is a little long but I had to finish it in one go, not daring to leave a cliffhanger half-way through. Thankyou so much to everyone that has reviewed and anyone who has read - I wrote three different endings to this story before this one hit me at lunch the other day and I just thought...perfect. You be the judge_****  
**

Chapter Seven: Shadows Banished by the Light

"You want to destroy Atlantis?" asked General Caldwell in a surprisingly calm manner. After explaining his reasoning and the possible benefits the General gave a tight smile. "What is it with you and blowing up planets McKay?"

"That's hardly fair," spluttered Rodney but walked away from the screen with a hidden grin – he really did enjoy doing it.

"Okay people!" he announced from the top deck of the control room. "Operation Jump-Start is a go." A sharp glare at Sheppard revealed who had come up with that particular code name. "Pack any stuff you can't stand to be without and get to the Daedalus. You have exactly," he checked his watch, "thirty minutes."

Sheppard was done in ten, everything fit into two duffel bags which he passed along to a Daedalus corpsman. Going to Lorne's room he was surprised to see he was done also and was talking quietly with David Parrish, the familiar stab of jealousy was mixed with his pang of desire that still lingered for the ancient. The sight of them in the room together, and him about to join them also brought thoughts to the surface that must have shown on his face if the disgusted look Lorne gave him was anything to go by.

"Really John, at a time like this?" said Parrish a little too smoothly as he rose and came to greet Sheppard. He enveloped the Colonel in a warm hug and kissed him delicately on the cheek, studiously avoiding his mouth. "Of course, if we had more time," he whispered close to John's ear.

"David!" snapped Lorne and stood also. "We don't have time for this." His glare went from one to the other and at least Sheppard had the grace to feel guilty. Lorne swept out the door and they had no option but to follow.

Only a minute later they entered the archive room, or holographic library – Sheppard was never sure what name the scientists had agreed upon for the week. "McKay integrated our databases with the ancients, so we should be able to search both simultaneously."

"Okay," answered Sheppard. "Why?"

Lorne and Parrish shared a significant look.

"Closure."

"Explanations."

They had spoken at the same moment and Sheppard was unsure who said what, not that it mattered since it did not help with his confusion. Lorne checked his watch and decided explanations were unnecessary with the time remaining.

"Access," he commanded, and the room lit up with flashing blue holographic icons, hexagonal and rotating slowly. The holographic ancient had never come back after being revealed as an ascended being, but the library still worked fine by verbal command.

"Image – David Parrish, doctor biology department."

A two dimensional photo image of David appeared, probably from his Stargate Command file. "Haven't aged a bit have we," muttered Sheppard smartly and David just grinned but he also coughed nervously.

"Evan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You said to understand what has happened I had to know who you are."

Remaining silent David folded his arms and stepped next to Sheppard, almost brushing hips but Sheppard couldn't be sure.

"Cross-reference with Earth database, include historic records and images."

"Processing," the mono-toned voice of the database whispered. The images started spinning faster and icons passed from one to the other.

Although Lorne had his back to them Sheppard could feel the frustration and anger seeping out of him. He had been edgy since David turned up but Sheppard had been too busy to ask or offer assistance, he was regretting that now as the man he cared for was so obviously in pain.

"What did you tell him?" muttered Sheppard out of the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing but the truth," said David vaguely.

"The truth!" shouted Lorne, spinning to face them. "For fuck's sake David – I loved you, he loved you," a shaking finger pointed at Sheppard and the Colonel narrowed his eyes. They had never properly spoken about it but he had to assume much as he felt jealous of what Lorne and David had shared he never really considered how Lorne had felt about him and David. While Lorne was in a cell, being tortured and disfigured they had come so close to having a relationship, only Lorne's rescue had really prevented anything from happening.

"Yet the person we knew, loved – was a lie. A figment dreamt up by a being older than our civilisation." He was breathing heavily but not in an exhausted kind of way. This was anger, pure and without restraint, Sheppard shifted nervously. With his enhanced strength, speed and agility Lorne could easily overpower them both, not that Sheppard was sure he would try and stop him.

"What were we to you… pieces on a board to manipulate and play with? What was I? A little bit of fun while you planned the next war." He calmed slightly but his eyes shone with the anger and hurt. "I thought you cared for me David, loved me even – but in the end you left when I needed you most."

"I still love you Evan," said David soothingly. "And I had to leave, you know that." Stepping forward David held out a hand but Lorne avoided it. Sighing and letting the hand drop David moved so he could speak to them both. "You once called me a Dark Muse Evan, and perhaps there is truth in that." His eyes flicked to the hovering icons, his nervousness increased as the pieces starting switching faster and faster.

"But you have to believe that all I have ever done is try and build a better future."

The hexagons spun even faster, becoming little more than blurs and dozens of mini-hexagons started spewing towards a newly formed central holographic cube.

"From the very moment I found myself on Earth I knew that humans were special, that you would be the answer I had been searching for."

The cube expanded, and as it did the images started flashing up on its six sides, rotating and changing like some kind of high-tech kaleidoscope, the pictures still too small for Sheppard to make out but there were dozens of them.

"I came with you to Atlantis, even though I fear this place more than you can ever know, to help save you, not destroy you." He laughed and hugged himself, tears now evident in his eyes. "You want to know the greatest trick the devil ever played?"

The cube now filled most of the room and Sheppard felt his skin prickle as he started recognising other people, apart from Parrish, in the images.

"It wasn't making people believe he didn't exist," continued David. He held up a hand and put it through a photo of him standing with Joseph Stalin. "It was making himself forget who he truly was."

There was David with Stalin, Hitler, a group of mercenaries in what looked like Vietnam, standing with white coated men while in the background a large bomb sat in the hold of a plane, playing chess with JFK, pool with Nixon and having a brandy with Prime Minister Thatcher. He was in the background at the Nuremburg trials and a somewhat blurred vision of him in the crowd as the Grand Duke Franz Ferdinand swept past on a coach. Smiling with children in Africa, men with guns standing threateningly to the side; also he could be seen shaking hands with white hooded members of the KKK and with his arm around Doctor King. A photo of a painting where courtiers sat around Queen Elizabeth the first showed one pale courtier that looked remarkably like David; a sculpture, Roman in design, of David with a laurel leaf crown.

Taken separately the images were interesting but not damning; together the truth was hard to avoid. David Parrish had been in the company of people who had changed the face of the Earth, for good and evil but all in times of great change and tragedy.

Lorne was silent and shaking slightly, Sheppard had to listen carefully to understand he was chuckling. Turning back to Sheppard and Parrish the major shook his head and laughed without smiling. "Dark muse indeed, or should we call you something else, the devil himself?"

David just waved his hands, unable to talk for a moment. Taking a breath he gave Sheppard the saddest look and his lips trembled as he spoke. "I would have saved you all this – if only because the past cannot help but distort the future. All that you see is both true, and yet so false. How can I ever explain that these things were thrust upon me – I never wanted any of it."

"Let's see," whispered Lorne, and Sheppard shuddered slightly at the malice in the man's voice.

"Cross reference image with Lantean database."

"No!" shouted Parrish, jumping forward but Lorne stopped him easily and threw him back, the man slumping to the floor in defeat.

"One complete file exists, displaying now," spoke the database.

It was a medical file, with a picture of David on one side and a list of writing on the bottom. On the other side visual clips started playing. After only three ten second clips Sheppard almost lost what little lunch he had eaten. Whoever thought the ancients had been civilised only had to watch this to be proven completely wrong. They sliced him open, embedded probes, wires and metallic insect creatures, sealed him up then did it all over again. They peeled him apart bit by bit then reconstructed him – and for all of it he was conscious. Thankfully there was no sound but he could clearly see David thrashing about and his mouth open in agony and pleading for them to stop. They didn't, the Lantean scientists just continued on, completely deaf to his pleas and devoid of sympathy; he was nothing but an experiment to them. The final shot was of David, naked and bloodied, poorly healed wounds across his body as he was picked up like a bag of rubbish and thrown through the stargate.

David had not held his lunch and sat retching by the door, his eyes red rimmed and shaking in the memory of what they had done. Lorne slumped against the wall, his eyes wide and face white; muttering all the while sorry, over and over. This was a bad situation and only getting worse, the leader in Sheppard recognised this and took charge.

"Major Lorne, time is short and we have none left to discuss this." Lorne straightened slightly and fell quiet. "I need you to help Parrish to the gateroom, we're leaving this place and I can't say I'm sorry."

As the major helped an almost comatose Parrish to his feet Sheppard turned to the floating medical file.

"Erase all files connected to Doctor David Parrish."

"You are not authorised to enable that action," spoke the archive.

"Then screw your rules," muttered Sheppard and levelled his P90, releasing the safety he emptied the entire clip in an arc across the room. The holograms flickered before collapsing as the walls sparked and alarms started going off. They got out of the room before the door locked down.

"You know that probably didn't destroy the file," whispered Lorne.

"Nah, but it made me feel better." Hoisting one of Parrish's arms over his shoulder Sheppard helped jog them to the gateroom. They only had minutes before operation jump-start, and nobody wanted to be late for that.

SGASGASGASGA

The entire city shuddered as they entered the command room and Sheppard left Lorne to hold Parrish, who had recovered somewhat but remained silent. Patting him on the back and briefly caressing Lorne's cheek Sheppard jogged up to McKay, standing in the middle of the floor looking up at the giant screen that displayed the oncoming Wraith fleet.

"Seems they've finally stopped shooting at each other," said McKay. "Now they're just shooting at us." Another shockwave verified his statement.

"Time to go then," nodded Sheppard and tapped his earpiece. "Daedalus, start beaming everyone over, leave only command staff. It only took half a minute before the ship responded that all transports were complete. "So Rodney, you ready?"

Tapping furiously on the laptop McKay gave a fierce nod. "You would not believe how hard it is to program thirty naqueda enhanced nuclear weapons to detonate at exactly the same moment."

"I am sure you managed it quite well Rodney," said Radek form below. "Of course I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes yes," answered McKay. "Your input was very valuable – now we really have to get going, the shields will only last for a few more minutes."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Sheppard as he watched a dozen Wraith heavy cruisers fire a simultaneous burst against the city.

"If it doesn't Colonel, you'll never know," said McKay smartly and touched a button.

They all grabbed onto something as the floor lurched and the planet moved closer. In seconds they had entered the atmosphere and the pounding of weapons was replaced with the groaning of support structures as the city fought against the planet's excessive gravity.

"Ten thousand kilometres," muttered Rodney. "Twenty, thirty…"

Several supports fell over, narrowly missing Radek.and Lorne who both glared up at Rodney. The astrophysicist hesitated in his counting. "I never promised the whole city would hold together you know – one hundred thousand kilometres, that's it."

"Daedalus – beam the last of us aboard," commanded Sheppard and they all disappeared in sparkles of white light.

SGASGASGASGA

The Daedalus exploded out of the atmosphere, trailing vapours of gas and plasma behind it as the ship reached maximum escape velocity. Aboard the bridge McKay watched the monitor eagerly as the planet decreased in size.

"The Wraith have not detected our escape," announced Kleinman. "They are still congregated on the far side of the planet – twenty seconds to hyperspace window."

"And five seconds to detonation," said McKay proudly.

"Four."

"Three."

All eyes were glued to the screen, awaiting the spectacle.

"Two."

"One…Atlantis falls for the last time," McKay announced.

--

At the centre of the gas giant the ancient city of Atlantis sat deserted, devoid of all life. In the swirling gaseous atmosphere several pale energy ribbons fluctuated in and out of existence – the ascended ancients had come to farewell their magnificent creation, and the most famous city in all history. The hallways rang eerily with the grinding of metal being twisted from heavy gravity and in the split second before detonation the shield finally gave out. As the gases rushed in and buildings toppled from tidal forces the bombs exploded, vaporising Atlantis in a ball of white light before the shock wave spread out. The heat and energy was so intense it ignited the hydrogen/helium atmosphere, setting into motion a chain-reaction that could be found all across the universe.

--

A collective breath was released as the crew of the Daedalus saw the gas giant explode in a glorious display of yellow and red flame.

"You did it McKay," whispered Sheppard and put an arm across his friend's shoulders.

McKay surprisingly did not shake him off and looking down Sheppard almost yelped. "Are you crying?"

"It's the recycled air in here, its playing hell with my allergies," sniffled McKay. "Now if you don't mind we really need to go to hyperspace before the shockwave hits."

"You heard the man," ordered Caldwell. "Make the jump now."

"Yes sir," answered Kleinman and activated the hyperdrive.

The Daedalus entered the porthole just before the invisible wave of radiation and subspace energy hit. They escaped but the armada of Wraith ships did not and in seconds almost the entire Wraith race perished in the birth of a brand new sun. Rodney McKay had destroyed a planet, wiped out the Wraith and created a binary star system, and all it had taken was the loss of Atlantis.

SGASGASGASGASGA

The campfire was burning low as Lorne placed another log in the middle and rejoined Sheppard, snuggling in close and sighing contentedly. They had returned to the planet where Ronon and Teyla had been all this time. The Wraith had wisely decided to stay on board but a unilateral decision was agreed upon for everyone else: immediate and extended shore leave. Even Caldwell had allowed his crew to rotate their leave down here, which was why Kleinman and a perpetually grinning Cadman sat wrapped around each other on the far side of the fire. Next to them was Radek with a heavily bandaged Chuck, who thanks to some of Lorne's nanites was healing quickly. On Lorne's left sat McKay, for once without a laptop and instead had an excitable Katie Brown between his legs. Beside McKay was Teyla and Ronon, both with matching tattoos on their arms; something Lorne had yet to ask about but he had his suspicions. David was leaning against Sheppard's other side, something Lorne was willing to accept given what they had found out.

The log moved slightly and a spray of sparks flew into the air, everyone watching them fade into the starry sky. The only sounds were the fire, some far off laughs from marines at their own fire and the occasional growl of some harmless animal called, well Lorne couldn't even pronounce it in his head. He had verified however, some six times, that the animal was indeed harmless.

"So," said Radek, his voice that of a man who could ask for nothing more. "Where do we go from here?"

With an arm around Lorne and a toothy smile Sheppard didn't hesitate. "We're staying here – in Pegasus that is." He gripped Lorne even tighter which made the major almost giggle in delight – if that would not have been mortifyingly embarrassing to do so. "I kind of think we've left Earth behind, and its always there if we change our mind."

"Rodney?" asked Radek.

"What?" answered Rodney, apparently more interested in playing with Katie's hair. "Oh, yes – staying I guess. The Alliance still stands and who knows what marvels still require a genius to unravel them."

"What about you guys," asked Sheppard, indicating Radek and Chuck.

"Well," said Radek, and passed a bottle of his precious vodka to Cadman, who took a gulp without hesitating and earning an appreciative nod from Kleinman.

"The oversight committee has put a ban on any nanite infected personnel from returning to Earth, so we stay."

Taking another gulp before giving the bottle to Kleinman Cadman just grinned. "I've learnt you guys are where the action is – I stay and flyboy here can make regular visits." Luckily Kleinman's mouth was full and he was unable to respond.

"We're not gonna have to live in a hut are we?" said Chuck rather woozily, he had no alcohol but was still on some heavy duty pain relief.

McKay laughed merrily, something no-one was sued to hearing. "No worries my friend – we have dozens of abandoned Asuran cruisers just waiting to be salvaged, we could have one each. I will call mine…"

"Planet crusher."

"Nova bomb"

"Genius 1."

It was a testament to McKay's good mood that he did not even answer but hummed happily while still playing with Katie's hair.

"What about you David, any plans or I guess you already know?" Lorne asked, he had made up with David earlier. They had talked for hours and although there would always be residual pain for them both, seeing what David had been put though making him what he was Lorne realised they had a lot more in common than he first thought.

"Actually," answered David, his voice at first muffled from Sheppard's coat. "I have no idea what the future holds."

"He can't tell his own future," explained Sheppard. "Only others."

"No," interrupted David. "Not even that any more, not since I left you the first time in fact."

Lorne almost choked on the vodka he'd been drinking. "But… but you made all this happen, the Wraith making clones, leading the other Wraith there – right next to a planet that McKay could turn Nova. You can't tell me it was all coincidence?"

"Its not," he answered flatly before gesturing for the drink. Lorne passed it automatically and Parrish took a huge gulp and smacked his lips. "The other reason I love Earth – you make the best alcohol."

"You were saying something about a lack of coincidence?" prompted Sheppard.

Parrish was silent for a while before leaning forward and speaking to Lorne. "You sure you want to hear this?" Lorne just shrugged a yes so Parrish continued. "After I left Atlantis when we rescued Evan from the Wraith queen, I found that all my prescient abilities had gone – my ascended brothers and sisters had obviously decided I could no longer be trusted with them."

He stood up, working out some cramped muscles and moving around the fire as he spoke, including everyone in the tale. "I may have had no fortune telling abilities but millennia of experience has taught me a few things. I got a ship and returned to the battle zone, where I found a Wraith scoutship already scouring the wreckage – they were after survivors and found your friend Teth. I knew from Lorne's somewhat delirious mutterings that a Wraith had helped him so I figured I would repay the favour, saving Teth and using some technology I managed to get a hold of to revive him." He grinned at McKay's dirty look, knowing that the scientist was angry that Parrish had never shared technology with him.

"After that one thing led to another, I never thought it could end up like this but I did convince Teth to get you Sheppard," he pointed at the colonel before his finger moved to Lorne. "Which meant I knew we would get you as well."

"Apart form the obvious, why did you need Major Lorne?" asked Radek.

Spinning around and getting excited Parrish laughed. "Exactly – why Lorne?" He turned back around and his eyes connected with Lorne's and something in Evan's gut lurched as what he was moving towards sunk in.

"I knew that a human would one day end this war, that was the strongest premonition I have ever had – and I was right." His grin had a touch of sadness to it. "While a prisoner of the queen it was Lorne's resilience and his ability to earn respect from even a Wraith that Teth was set on a mission, he was obsessed with finding an outcome that would see both species living in peace."

The dark feeling in Lorne's stomach dropped further as Parrish's words rang true.

"You encouraged Teth to give the cloning technology to all Wraith, some left with it and who knows what that will entail. By standing up for Major Lorne it was Colonel Sheppard who gave Ba'al the idea of inciting a Wraith civil war and it was that which got them all in one place for McKay's wonderful solution, and let us not forget – would McKay have even brought Atlantis to that moon for anyone but Colonel Sheppard?"

"So it was John, as well as me?" inquired Lorne, hoping against hope he was not alone in this.

Shaking his head sadly Parrish sunk to his haunches in front of Lorne. "It was you by his side that inspired everything – don't you get it, it is not what you do, but what you make other's do. Murder, conquest, fame, lust, greed, heroism, bravery – courage and valour," he stole a quick glance at McKay. "Genocide."

He leaned in, his flushed face in the firelight had taken on a glean that seemed at once beautiful and demonic at the same time.

"Welcome to the fold brother," he almost whispered the next.

"Evan Lorne – Dark Muse."

_The End_


End file.
